


Go Beyond (Go Too Far)

by ordin_yeri



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Bottom Key, M/M, Top Taemin, also this is the first nsfw fic i've written soooo i'm sorry y'all, and it's my first shinee fic AGAIN apologies, justice for taekey 2k17, taemin's character is basically "klutz on the streets/sex god in the sheets", the other characters are only briefly there, vague mention of kaistal if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordin_yeri/pseuds/ordin_yeri
Summary: Key is relieved when the new guy working at SM Mart turns out to be attractive.So what if he's clumsy? Key's more than willing to take the blame for Taemin's mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Give me your affection  
> And your honesty  
> If I could feel your touch  
> If I could be your love" - Skin To Skin, Lu Han

After two years of working at the SM Mart department store, Kibum decided it had been two years too long. If he had any better job options, he’d be enthusiastically throwing his résumé at anyone that would have it. Because honestly, there was nothing more tiring than keeping on smiling while customer after customer drove you closer towards insanity.

Kibum sat in the employee room at the back of the store, drinking instant coffee from a chipped mug. It tasted awful, but it was the only thing that would help him get through another lengthy day at the department store. He took another sip and reminded himself that each day was another day closer to retirement (and death).

The door swung open, one of his colleagues stepping through with someone he didn’t recognise. Sunyoung (her name tag read: ‘Luna’) smiled at Kibum and gave him a little wave as she led the young male in.

“And _this_ , is our employee room,” she said eagerly. “It’s stocked with possibly the worst tasting instant coffee in existence and your co-workers who are _only_ here to pay the bills.”

The boy with her looked a little confused. And more than a little cute.

“It’s true,” Kibum agreed. “I’m Key, by the way.” He pointed at his name tag and gave the stranger a friendly smile.

“Taemin,” the boy answered shyly.

“By the way, you shouldn’t mention any of this ‘negativity’ to boss Jinki or he’ll fire us,” she added. “Let’s continue with our tour, shall we?” Not waiting for an answer, Luna grabbed Taemin by the arm and dragged him to the next part of the tour. Taemin waved with his free arm to Key before he disappeared. Key felt a little warmer after seeing the new kid. Maybe he’d have a bit more fun at work now there was a new face around.

And it didn’t hurt that the new kid was cute.

 

 

 

Key spent his morning shift on the cash registers at the front, willing his lunch break to start soon. He knew he shouldn’t feel that excited to sit in the employee room with a healthy salad (sometimes, Key really wished he _wasn’t_ on a diet) but at this point anything was better than scanning boxes of cereal and handing out coupons.

The only benefit of being on the registers was the occasional banter he’d have with whomever of his co-workers were on the registers next to him. Today, he had the pleasure of working between Minho and Amber.

“Look, I’m not saying that I’d be earning more if I quit this job and busked for a living,” said Amber.

“Well, good. Because I’m pretty sure you’d have to live off pots of ramen if you _did_ give up working here,” Minho quipped.

“I’d be happier, though.”

“You’d be happier eating nothing but ramen than having a stable job?” Key asked quizzically.

“Are you questioning my ability to only eat ramen?” she challenged. “I’d fucking do it.”

Key let them argue for a bit longer as he attended to a customer, scanning through a weekly grocery shop and a can of Febreeze air freshener. He bid the customer goodbye and turned back to his co-workers.

“The only reason you think you could only eat ramen is because you’re assuming you’d have access to the different _flavours._ You wouldn’t want to live off just plain ramen, would you?” Key posed to Amber.

“I have no standards, you should know that by now. I’ll take my ramen plain or flavoured.”

“I call bullshit,” Minho answered.

Half twelve came, and Key signed off the cash register. He bidded farewell to Amber and Minho, who had later lunch breaks, and headed towards the back of the store. He walked down the baby food aisle, then through the larger middle aisle before he heard a loud crash in one of the back aisles.

Key debated heading to the noise, knowing that while he was on lunch break he technically shouldn’t be doing anymore work. Before he could make a decision, another louder crash sounded on aisle 17. Sighing, Key walked to the aisle in question (jars and tins) and was greeted with a disaster.

The floor was covered with spilled bolognese sauce, cheese sauce and broken pieces of glass. Stood in the middle of the mess, with both sauces soaked into his grey skinny jeans…

“Holy shit, Taemin. It’s your _first fucking day_ ,” Key exclaimed, staring at the younger boy who looked startled.

“I-- I can explain!” he stammered and looked down at the mess on the floor around him.

Key shook his head and chose to act. He bent down to the mix of sauces on the floor, sticking his right hand into it (while cringing) and smeared some of it on his clothes. He stood up and looked Taemin in the eyes.

“You’re going to get the hell out of here and change your pants. _I_ am going to take the blame for this and you are going to deny any knowledge of this.”

“Are… you serious?” Taemin asked with a small voice.

“I’m not letting you lose your job on your first day. Now, go!”

Taemin nodded, whispering thanks to Key, and hurried away to the employee room. Key stood in front of the puddle of sauce and waited for someone to come along. He wasn’t sure why he’d felt so compelled to cover up for the actions of a new co-worker. It’s not like he’d do that for any of his other co-workers.

He was put out of his misery when a customer (who Key would have _definitely_ called a ‘soccer mom’) led boss Jinki to the mess and pointed to Key stood in the middle of it.

“Don’t worry, ma’am. The cleaners will be around soon and I’ll deal with this,” he stated calmly. The woman nodded and bustled off to another aisle. Jinki looked at Key and sighed.

“Sorry, boss. It was an accident.”

“An accident that one of our customers claimed they saw our new colleague Lee Taemin in the middle of?” Jinki accused.

“Yeah, I was helping him out when I did this. I sent him to get changed after he got covered in the sauce.”

Boss Jinki didn’t look convinced, so Key flashed a ‘charming-yet-apologetic’ smile.

“Alright. Just get yourself cleaned up and start your lunch break.”

 

 

 

Once Key had changed into a clean pair of pants from the clothing aisle, he entered the employee room and saw a miserable looking Taemin sat at the table in the centre. The boy had his head in his hands, and Key felt a little bad for him.

“Hey, new kid,” Key greeted and sat down next to the younger boy. Taemin glanced up but looked embarrassed.

“I’m really sorry if you got into trouble because of me,” Taemin apologised.

“Don’t worry. I’ve worked here long enough that I can get away with stuff like that,” he answered while trying to soothe the younger.

“I don’t think I should be allowed to work near breakable objects since I’m so clumsy.”

Key laughed. “You’re probably right. But until you’ve been here for more than a few weeks, boss Jinki isn’t going to let you go on the cash registers yet.”

“Knowing me, I’ll probably break them just by touching them,” Taemin sighed.

“It’s your _first day_ , you’re allowed to make mistakes.”

Taemin shook his head and Key could understand why the boy was feeling so bad about messing up on his first day. There would always be immense pressure on the first day of a new job, and causing even the smallest of mistakes could knock your confidence.

“Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?”

“You don’t have to--”

“ _I want to_.”

Key honestly didn’t want anything from the boy, but he didn’t want to let him down. If it would make Taemin feel better, then he thought he was obliged to act.

“How about… you come around to my apartment tonight for a movie and pizza?” Key suggested.

“Like a date?”

 _Yes_ , Key thought but didn’t say it.

“If it makes you feel better to call it a date, then it’s a date,” he answered with a suggestive smile that caused the younger boy to blush.

“I’m not convinced it’s fair that I get you in trouble and then you’re buying me food, but I’m in.”

“Great! I’ll take you home after work.”

 

 

 

The afternoon shift of stocking shelves went by quickly. Apparently, the idea of going on a ‘date’ with Taemin (even though he’d just met him) was enough to help him power through the day. For him, it felt great that he’d been given such a wonderful opportunity to take an attractive guy on a date after being a hero to him early.

Once the shift ended at five, he returned to the employee room to collect his things (including the untouched salad from lunch). Taemin joined him in the room a few minutes later already with his jacket on.

“Last chance to change your mind,” Taemin teased as Key became ready to go home.

“I’m not so poor that I can’t afford to share a pizza with a cute guy,” Key whined.

“Who are _you_ calling a ‘cute guy’?”

Key laughed it off - he wasn’t bothered about Taemin knowing he found him attractive. After all, he wouldn’t have invited him on a date if the younger wasn’t at least slightly appealing.

“Alright, _sugar plum_. Let’s go home to the love den.”

He led the way out of the back of the department store to the employee car park, surprised that Taemin wasn’t phased by his weird flirty comment. Key figured this meant Taemin _must_ be his soulmate if he could cope with his sense of humour.

 

 

 

They approached his car as he opened it, signalling for Taemin to sit inside while he put his stuff in the trunk. The younger did so as Key pulled up the trunk, dropping in the plastic tupperware box of salad and his store uniform, before closing it up again. He opened the driver’s door and sat down himself.

“I thought you would’ve been more of a sports car person,” Taemin hummed.

“If I could afford a sports car, do you think I’d be working in a department store?” Key challenged, turning the key and starting the drive home.

“Well, I’ve read stories about rich people who pretend to be normal and work normal jobs. You could be one of those people.”

“I spend all my spare money on hair dye and makeup,” he stated as he turned out of the SM Mart car park. “I promise you, I’m not rich.”

“You wear make up?” Taemin asked, and Key nodded. “I bet you look just as good without any.”

 _Interesting,_ Key thought, _he thinks I’m attractive too._

“I’m sure you can tell me if you still think that later,” Key teased.

The younger boy gave an amused hum.

“Is that the reason you started working at SM Mart? To buy hair dye and makeup?”

“God no,” Key laughed. “I just needed a job. What about you?”

“Similar reason. I moved out from my parents’ house so I could live with my best friend and I had to get a job to pay the rent.”

They continued making conversation until Key pulled into a spare parking space in his apartment block. He undid his seatbelt, opened the door and got out of the car (Taemin did the same). The doors of the car shut and Key led the way to the building.

Key opened the door for the main entrance of the building, holding open the door for Taemin, before heading to his upstairs apartment and opening that door.

“I’ll admit it’s not much, but this is about all I can afford while I’m working in retail,” he sighed, walking through the front door and closing it behind Taemin.

“I like it,” Taemin mused.

They sat on the two-seat sofa in the living room, Key pulled out his phone to order the pizza. He opened an app with the menu, showing it to his date.

“Just order me anything. I’ll eat anything I’m given,” the younger said nonchalantly. Key shrugged and ordered two pepperoni pizzas (because screw his diet, he was on a date).

“Anything you want to watch?” Key asked as he turned on the TV.

“You got Netflix?”

“Yeah.”

“Netflix… and chill?” Taemin smirked, looking at Key. The elder couldn’t help but smile.

“We met _this morning_.”

“And _you_ asked me to go on a date with you.”

“I realise that!” Key stated, admiring the boy’s persistence. “But the pizza won’t be here for like, _an hour!”_

“I can eat other things in the meantime.”

Key choked on air. He hadn’t expected Taemin to be so forward, considering how shy and apologetic he’d been earlier in the day.

“Maybe instead we should just put something on and see what happens?” Key suggested carefully.

“Alright, I won’t come between a man and his pizza.”

Key silently put on a show, turning to Taemin to check if he was okay with it and received a nod in response. He felt a little bad turning down the boy, but the night was still young. As much as he found Taemin attractive, he’d only met him that morning and he wanted to spend a bit more time with him before jumping on his dick.

The show had been on for about ten minutes, when the silence between the two broke.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Taemin whispered.

“Don’t be. It was nice to see a more confident side of you,” Key reassured him. “Also, don’t be discouraged - I might reciprocate your advances later.”

“Once you’ve had pizza.”

“Yep. Pizza always comes first,” he clarified.

Key reached for Taemin’s hand and clasped it. The younger boy turned to look at him and gave him a fond smile.

“At least I’ve not put you off by being too forward. Last time I did that, I drove the poor girl into my roommate’s arms. And into his bed.”

“Yikes,” Key exhaled. “Don’t worry, I’m not so fragile that I’ll run away from someone who’s clearly into me.”

“ _Into_ you? I guess I am. I suppose you feel the same about me, since you asked me out on a date?”

“Um, hello? Have you _seen_ you?” Key quipped. Taemin giggled.

They continued watching the show on Netflix, and Taemin leaned against Key gently. The apartment's buzzer sounded, and Key apologetically let go of Taemin's hand. He went out of his apartment and downstairs to collect the boxes of pizza.

He carefully walked back upstairs and into his apartment, holding the pizza boxes tight. As he stepped into the living room, he was greeted with the sight of Taemin lying across his sofa.

“Hey, dumbass. Move so I can eat this damn pizza with you.”

Taemin groaned and sat up.

“I preferred it when you were calling me 'sugar plum’ earlier,” he whined as Key sat down next to him and opened the two pizza boxes on the coffee table.

“Anything else you'd like me to call you?” Key prompted.

Taemin took a slice of the pizza and ate it, thinking of a response.

“You could call me… _baby?”_

Key cringed, and Taemin looked satisfied as he took another piece of pizza.

“The only reason I'd start calling you 'baby' would be because you look like a twelve-year-old.”

By now, the two weren't focusing on the TV at all and were instead bantering with each other.

“I'm twenty three,” he laughed.

“No way,” Key stated in disbelief. _“I'm_ twenty five. There's no way you're two years younger than me.”

“Well, it's true. Believe it or not.”

Key took another slice of pizza, happily forgetting his diet for tonight. Plus, if all went well he'd be burning some of those calories tonight.

Taemin looked like he'd given up on the pizza and was relaxing back into the sofa.

“I suppose it must be true that the way to a person's heart is through their stomach,” Taemin mused.

“Why? Have you suddenly discovered you're in love with me?” Key teased, also choosing to give up on the pizza.

Taemin turned to him and smirked. It seemed he was back to being flirty again.

“Love is a strong word,” he sighed wistfully. “But I can't deny that I would enjoy fucking you hard on your sofa right now.”

 _Well shit._ Key swallowed and made eye contact with the boy. Taemin's eyes were dark and full of want.

Whether it was too soon or not, Key threaded his fingers into the boy's hair and pulled him closer. Their lips connected, and he could feel Taemin kissing him hard.

Key found himself pulling the younger boy onto his lap, Taemin quickly adjusting to their new position. Taemin pulled away, but they kept their faces close enough that Key could feel the boy's heavy breathing against his face.

“Was it worth taking the blame for me earlier?” Taemin breathed out.

“Do you even have to ask that?” Key answered, gazing up in wonder at the boy who was straddling his lap.

Taemin closed the gap between them, this time placing a light kiss on Key’s lips. Key settled his hands on Taemin's hips, and the younger made an amused hum.

“I see you're not patient. I like that - you know what you want.”

Taemin rocked his hips down and dragged their crotches together. Key let out a breathy moan and threw his head back, enjoying the moment.

“You like that?” Taemin asked, receiving a quick nod from Key. “Would you prefer it if we took this to your bedroom or are you okay with the sofa?”

“Lube and condoms are in the bedroom,” he answered breathily. Taemin nodded and stood up. Key made a whining noise after the loss of contact between them, until Taemin pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the bedroom.

Taemin, unsure of which room the bedroom was, cautiously opened the door opposite to the living room. Inside was indeed the bedroom, so he pulled Key though the door and pushed him against the wall before kissing him again.

This time, the passion was evident in the kiss with Taemin pushing hard against his elder's lips. Key found it hard to believe this was the same boy he'd met this morning, even more so when he felt Taemin's hands moving underneath his shirt.

Key helped pull off his t-shirt, breaking the kiss as he pulled it over his head. The younger’s eyes stared at the exposed chest and smiled.

“Can I leave marks?” Taemin asked, still somehow managing to sound innocent despite their situation.

“Go ahead.”

The boy beamed, moving his mouth to Key's neck. Taemin tentatively touched his lips against the neck, before latching on and beginning to suck a mark on it.

Key closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure, and putting his right hand into Taemin's hair. As he felt Taemin catch part of the skin between his teeth, he made a satisfied noise and unconsciously tugged at Taemin's hair. Which made the boy _moan_.

Taemin pulled away from Key's neck, straightening up and looking into his eyes intensely.

“You like it when I pull your hair?” Key asked carefully. Taemin nodded.

Key pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss, pushing his tongue into Taemin's mouth. He fisted the boy's hair as their tongues made contact, and Key knew he was hooked on Taemin.

As they separated for air, Taemin pulled off his shirt too and moved to Key's bed. He sat at the top and Key joined him, Taemin happily straddling his lap again.

By now, Key's dick was throbbing in his pants, and he imagined Taemin's felt the same. He grabbed Taemin's belt, pulling him closer, before moving to unbuckle it.

Taemin stayed still as Key removed his belt and started undoing the button on his pants.

“I'll be honest - this is the best first day at work I've ever had,” Taemin smirked as he unzipped and removed his pants.

Key stared at Taemin's clothed dick, its outline clear through the boy's underwear. He reached for the waistband, but Taemin caught his wrists and held him back.

“Take off your pants too,” he commanded. Key obeyed, removing his own belt before taking off his pants. Taemin looked satisfied that Key seemed as turned on as he did.

He brought their lips together once more for a brief kiss, before slowly grinding their crotches together. Key's mouth fell open in a silent moan, while Taemin sighed breathily. He tried again to reach for the younger’s waistband, this time not being stopped as he took off Taemin’s underwear.

Key wrapped his right hand around Taemin’s length, checking the boy’s facial expressions to see if he was comfortable. Taemin’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips falling apart slightly as Key carefully rubbed his thumb across the slit. The younger tilted his head and placed his warm lips on Key’s neck again, silently mouthing with each movement Key made.

Seeing Taemin was enjoying being touched, he began to pump at the hard length and tighten his fingers around it. With one particular pump, Key heard Taemin mewl out of pleasure and the boy's breathing became increasingly uneven.

Taemin firmly grasped the wrist Key was touching him with, halting any further movement. Key looked up at him to check he was still alright, because the last thing he wanted to do was to make Taemin uncomfortable.

“It's alright,” Taemin breathed out. “I just don't want this to end before we've really started.”

Key nodded and let go of Taemin before instructing him, “Top drawer, before you ask.”

The boy reached to the bedside cabinet on the left of the bed, and Key could hear it being opened. While Taemin was searching for the lube and a condom, Key took the opportunity to remove his own underwear.

The drawer shut and Taemin proudly showed off that he had located the necessary items. His eyes darted down as he noticed Key was also now naked, and his lips pressed together into a pleased smile.

“I assume a big boy like you doesn't need to be told what I'm going to do to you,” Taemin stated, and Key was sure he was still staring at his dick.

“Said the bumbling, clumsy retail worker who destroyed several jars of sauce this morning,” Key laughed. “Who knew he was a sex god in his spare time?”

“That has yet to be proven,” he smirked as he made eye contact.

The familiar sound of the lube bottle's lid popping open filled the air, followed by the squeezing of the liquid out of the bottle. Taemin shifted on the bed and pushed Key's legs further apart, moving the lube-coated hand to between his legs.

Taemin glanced up in what seemed like a search for approval before he acted. Key nodded impatiently and he felt two fingers push inside him. He took a sharp inhale of breath as Taemin began to thrust the digits in and out.

Taemin placed his mouth on the inside of Key's right thigh, starting to suck more marks as he pushed in a third finger. Key gasped at the sensation, although it was not one he was unfamiliar with, and let his eyes fall shut.

It felt like no time had passed as Taemin suddenly removed all three fingers and also his mouth from Key's thigh. He whined at feeling so empty, receiving a gentle chuckle from Taemin (who sounded like he was opening the condom packet).

Key blindly reached out for his own member, squeezing it slightly before giving it a slow stroke. Again, he was stopped by Taemin who this time gently tapped the inside of the thigh he'd been leaving marks on.

He opened his eyes and felt Taemin line up at his hole. The younger boy grasped Key's hips before slowly pushing in. Key winced before making himself comfortable with the sensation as he felt Taemin pause in his thrust.

Their eyes connected, both filled deeply with passion, and a small moan escaped Taemin's lips. The younger began thrusting again, the slick feeling making each thrust smooth.

Key let himself moan freely as the pleasure continued to build inside him, wanting to close his eyes and fall into bliss. Yet with each push and pull, he was gripped by Taemin's heavy gaze tinted with control and dominance that he would never have expected from the boy.

A heavier wave of pleasure came as Taemin hit that spot, making Key gasp. Taemin's fingers tightened on his hips as the boy's breaths became audible and deep. Both were near completion and Key started to push back into each thrust, much to Taemin's satisfaction.

Key knew he was done as he heard Taemin whispering his name as he gave a heavier push. He found himself spilling with a breathy moan, and within a few thrusts Taemin too gave a similar moan of completion.

He felt Taemin pull out carefully, aware of how sensitive both were feeling. The weight on the bed shifted and Key heavily exhaled, worn out as if he'd been running a marathon.

A few moments passed before Taemin returned to the bed, bearing a towel. He sat down next to Key and gently cleaned him up, before dropping the towel on the floor and choosing to cuddle up with him instead. Key gladly wrapped his arms around the boy, who was close to burying his face in Key's chest.

“I see you're a post-sex cuddler,” Key smiled, looking fondly at Taemin.

The boy shifted slightly in his arms, but kept his head down making it impossible to read any facial expressions.

“Yep. Am I starting to be more like the idiot you met this morning?”

“I don't think I can judge that accurately until you break something,” he replied, amused.

“It's only a matter of time, believe me,” Taemin laughed. He looked up at Key, and it was like he was a different person to the one he'd just had sex with. Surprisingly, Key found that quite endearing.

“As long as it's not any of my clothes, or my wine glasses.”

“What about _your heart?”_

“That too.”

 

* * *

 

_EXTRA._

“You know, I don't think it's fair you get to call me dumb pet names but I don't call _you_ any,” Taemin pouted as he stocked a shelf with cushions (Key had unofficially banned him from touching anything breakable after he nearly broke a pair of designer sunglasses).

“Fine, _sugar plum_. What do you want to call me?” Key answered.

“What about… my _boyfriend?”_

Key hit him with one of the cushions, grinning. As if he would turn him down. He'd been smitten with Taemin from day one, and it was too late to back down now. Especially since they were in love.

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> My first nsfw fic was for one of my secondary fandoms? And for (dare I call it?) a 'rare pair'?
> 
> I love SHINee tbh. I saw the prompt and I couldn't imagine it with my main fandom (NCT), so I thought "screw it, let's contribute to the TaeKey tag!"
> 
> If you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed this hot mess and that you have a great day! <3


End file.
